A qui la faute?
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Parce que l'ignorence est la pire des injures...Oneshot. Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

A qui la faute ?

« C'est ainsi, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, pas vraiment de coupable, hormis moi peut-être.

Pourtant aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, tout a toujours été comme ça.

J'aimerais dire qu'avec le temps, on s'y habitue, mais les mots font toujours autant souffrir, peut-être même plus parce qu'avec le temps, je finis presque par penser qu'ils ont raison, à force de l'entendre... !

Ça a commencé par de petites blagues, des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, et aujourd'hui ce sont les coups, les sorts et les menaces.

Tout le monde le sait ! Et c'est ça le plus dramatique ! Les gens sont égoïstes, c'est ainsi !

Tout le monde ferme les yeux ! Tout le monde bouche ses oreilles !

Alors personne ne voit la petite Luna Lovegood dériver sur le torrent de ses pleurs...

Personne n'entend ses cris lorsqu'elle s'écroule sous les doloris...

Personne ne réagit.

Et tout le monde se moque à défaut de la frapper.

Et lorsque isolée à l'infirmerie, je vois les heures défiler personne n'est à mes côtés...

Alors au milieu de cette haine, moi je me demande : A qui la faute ?

Est-ce la mienne ? Parce que je me laisse faire ? Parce que trop anéantie par ce que je vis, je n'ose plus retenir mes larmes ? Parce que je suis trop faible ?

Est-ce la faute de mes bourreaux ? Oui, c'est certain ! Mais leur rôle est clair. Ils sont la main de la justice, tout le monde me hait, alors ils me le font payer...

C'est le prix de la faiblesse !

Est-ce la faute de tout ces autres ?

Toutes ces personnes qui savent pertinemment ce qu'il en est, et qui par peur ou par égoïsme font comme si de rien n'été.

Ils n'ignorent aucunes des souffrances physiques et morales que je subis, mais jamais ils,'éprouveront de compassion.

Ils ne font que faire comme les autre, suivre le courant et puis c'est une occasion de rire ?

Je le sais...

Mais tous savent à quel point les mots peuvent blesser. Et pourtant, ils continuent à se moquer et c'est ça, qui me blesse.

Mais imaginez seulement une seconde, que toutes ces personnes, tous ces gens si indifférents, qui sont en réalité une majorité décident de ne plus suivre le courant...

La source n'en serait pas tarie pour autant, je ne prétends pas cela, mais le torrent deviendrait sûrement une petite rivière et avec le temps sûrement même un simple ruisseau.

Et quand on y pense, rire ensemble c'est sûrement plus sincère et loyal que les moqueries. »

Luna Lovegood, n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, c'est seulement une adolescente. Au fond, elle ressemble a beaucoup d'entre nous, avec leurs problèmes, leurs histoires, et leur propres soucis...

Seulement, peut-être parce qu'elle est seule, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aime sa différence, son originalité, elle s'est fait des ennemis.

Si l'on observe le monde, il y a beaucoup de Luna Lovegood et toutes ne subissent pas les coups. Même si beaucoup sont injuriés, ce qui leur fait le plus mal, c'est l'indifférence dans laquelle nous les plongeons.

L'ignorance est la pire des injures...

J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il y avait les victimes, les coupables et les autres dans ces cas.

Peut-être m'étais-je trompé...

Lorsque l'on sait que quelqu'un souffre et que nous faisons l'autruche, que nous l'ignorons peut-être sommes nous alors aussi coupable que les autres ?

Alors à qui la faute, peut-être à nous en fin de comptes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce texte a put vous paraître un peu dur. Désolé. Mais le but était de faire réfléchir et j'espère y être parvenu...

Pour tout commentaire ou critiques n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit éclaircissement : Si j'ai écris ce texte ce n'est pas pour jouer les donneuses de leçons, ou autre chose du même style...

Une amie à moi a bien faillit se suicider et c'est en partie à cause de ce genre de connerie ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Un événement dans ce genre ça fait ouvrir les yeux, ou en tout cas, moi je les ai ouvert, le but c'est de faire s'ouvrir ceux des autres...

Voilà, je pense qu'il fallait le dire. Si on ne connaît pas le contexte, on ne peut pas vraiment juger... Maintenant vous pouvez le faire !

Vous pouvez toujours laisser les review, je n'y répondrais pas hélas, mais je les lirais avec plaisir !

Si quelqu'un veut écrire d'autres textes dans ce genre, je serai ravie de transformer mon one-shot en recueil de one-shot !

Et comme je l'avais promis, je réponds à vos reviews :

Anonimous : Dit toi que ce n'est pas ta faute si les gens sont aussi cons ! Le mieux à faire dans ce genre de cas, c'est, soit de les ignorer, et si ça ne marche pas, tu peut toujours pousser ta « gueulante » comme on dit. Ça fait toujours du bien de crier (surtout si c'est sur elles !) ! En tout cas, ne leur donnent pas plus d'importance que ce qu'elles ont, ne leur donne pas prise sur toi, après tout, elles sont comme toi, elles aussi ont leurs différences et tu ne te fiche pas d'elles ! (Et je peux te le dire ce genre de filles sont toujours super complexées si elles se fiche des autres c'est pour qu'on ne s'en rendent pas compte). Mais, une chose super importante, tes différences font partie de toi, sois en fière ! Chacun, a les siennes, c'est ce qui fait que l'on ait une personne à part entière et pas la réplique de sa voisine... Voilà, en tout cas, je suis contente que cette one-shot t'ait plût.

Mione des maraudeurs : Merci ! J'avais besoin de l'écrire sinon ça aurait continué à me tourner dans la tête ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça réaliste, c'était le problème majeur... Voilà ! Merci de ta review !


End file.
